Looming War
This is the 4th episdoe of Season 2 of Two Sided SHe-cat Dedicated To Nighty, even though she's not here anymmore. She taught me the true meaning of epicness, and the art of the avacado gun. Looming War My heart is thumping, and I'm screaming. Yet no sound comes. The others lie asleep. I'm the only one who saw the omen. Help Me! Finally air comes. I'm safe. For now. But my heart is spinning, and I'm trying not to die. My pure anxiety wakes Pebbleheart. "Sunheart!" he mews. "Are you alright?" I shook my head, and tell him about my dream. His eyes grow wider and wider in shock and terror. "This is horrible! We can't let this happen!" I turn away. "I don't know what else we're going to do. There's four of us, and a million of her. She's more powerful than you think." Pebbleheart licks my cheek. "We'll stop her. I promise." I purr, and groom his ears. "You are what I was searching for." I murmur. "You are the cat I need." Maybe once I needed Minnowleap. Maybe I still do. Maybe my love for Pebbleheart is a lost echo. I don't know. But what I do know is that he will be there for me. He will always stand my my side. There's no turning back now. Pebbleheart pitches his idea to Twigclaw. An idea of a rebellion. To find the DewClan cats that won't follow Darkshadow's rein. Twigclaw is interested. "I think it could work. We should be able to round up the remaining cats." I nod. "I agree." I mew. Twigclaw nods. "I second it." I turn to Cherrypaw, who's been very quiet. "What about you?" I mew. "Do you have an opinion Cherrypaw?" Cherrypaw shakes her head. "And it's not Cherrypaw. I'm a medicine cat, by the name of Cherrywing." Twigclaw explains that we made her a medicine cat last night, at Cherrywing's request. "Congratulations." I mew. She looks away. "It's not much." For the next quarter moon we plan and plot our rebellion. We recruit cats from DewClan, FrozenClan, FireClan and even some loners. We have an army. We have a chance. We can stop Darkshadow. We can save the clans. ~ I'll kill that idiot. The second I find her. She's mine, and they better not forget it. I have my Clan. My slaves. I've killed off so many of them. It's hard to keep track. But the medicine cat is gone. I could swear he's still alive. Which leads me to wonder if he's helping my traitorous other half. I doubt he would be much use. He;s just an old cat. Not enough to help her. Besides, she's probably weeping over poor Minnowleap, and how she's going to die so she can be with him. It's pathetic. Seriously pathetic. That's why I never bothered with anything like love. Stitch keeps command of the Clan well. They are all terrified of us, except for the few that are actually on my side, without me having to use violence. It's nice to know that there are some cats with some sense around here. But it isn't until I search the medicine den, that I find something worth using. It's a spell carved into the side of the wall. To bring the shadows of time. To bring back the shadow. This could help me take over the Clans, once and for all. "Stitch, get in here." I mew. The tom follows. "What's wrong Darkshadow?" He meows. I show him the runes, I tell him of the Shadow. The Shadow Bringers. They will help me rule. Stitch nods. "Of course. And tonight has the same moon described to have them appear again. You just have to make it clear that you're their leader, and you can control them." I roll my eyes. "Duh. Come on. We have to announce that we're heading to Cloud Mountain." He nods. As we leave the den, I kick the brown and white tabby pelt that used to belong to Poppystar. She's gone now. Like any cat would miss her. A gray she-cat stumbles into camp, her pelt torn. It's Mistybird. "You!" I hiss. "Where were you during roll-call?" She shrugs. It's pure arrogance. Without a second though, I tear her throat open. She bleeds out quickly. "Useless scum." Mutters Stitch. I quickly make the announcement to the Clan. I'm putting Spiderface in charge until we return. She's one of the few cats who actually supports me. Tonight is the night when I take over the forest. I creep up to Cloud Mountain. So far from territory. I turn to the pool. Following the ancient runes, I whisper to the smoke gathering on the water. "Bring on the fire, bring on the hell, burn away, until no trace remains. Bring on the fire, bring on the hell. Destroy my enemies, for I am Darkshadow!" I finish the chant, and the cats rise up. They rise to serve me. The spirits of the past. "Welcome." I say. "My name is Darkshadow, and I am going to be your leader." ~ Cherrywing tells me all this. Darkshadow is taking over the forest with her Shadow Bringers. How they will hide in their fortress. An admin castle. I'm scared, as I tell the crowd of our followers. But they want to fight. Defeat the cats we lost. And our army tells Darkshadow this. We will meet at dawn tomorrow on the open plains. We will fight do the death. And all I know is that Darkshadow must die, at all costs. There's no turning back now. Category:Two Sided She-Cat Category:WFW 1 Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics